Anbu: Protectors of the Hidden Leaf
by miakasango
Summary: Masks. They wore masks as they fought. Kabuki masks. Porcelain, hard as stone, yet light as a feather. Behind those masks, one could not say. Were they the same people in Konoha as they were outside it? Konoha was the city; the Hidden Leaf was its shadows outside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **Behind the Mask

The city of Konoha was surrounded by darkness. The stars hung over the city in beauty as the tall trees swished about with the wind and made their own music. Amongst the tall, green trees were Konoha's Japanese-inspired buildings that stood towering above the smaller, local buildings like giants among men. The lights from the many glass lanterns which hung from wires among the streets made Konoha dazzle in radiant beauty. The glass from buildings reflected the lights and the trees' wax leaves simply shone with brilliance as the stars above rained down their own light, causing the city to shine like a sun on earth. The city of Konoha was beautiful.

As the night drew on, lights of homes were being turned off. People began to fall into a deep slumber. Peace befell Konoha. Outside of the city, however, was a different story.

Outside of Konoha, in the thick forest known as the Hidden Leaf, stood two lone figures atop a grand tree. One figure, with the physique of a female, stood adjacent her male counterpart. The female wore brown twin Chinese buns atop her head and a long, red scarf around her neck. Like the male, she wore a black, full body ninja gi with white armor on her chest and black Kung Fu shoes. The female also wore a mask, unique in style, to hide her entire face. The mask looked like the face of a panda. The nose was black and the eyes had two large, black circles around them. Side markings could be seen on either cheek; both sets were styled like cryptic red vines.

The male wore clothing similar to the female, but unlike her, he wore no scarf. Instead, sharp gauntlets which stretched into dangerously sharp claws on his fingers, almost like a bird's talons, could be seen on his arms. He had long brown hair which fell like straight silk from his head and well below his lower back. Also unlike the female, the male wore a mask resembling the face of a bird. The mask bore a large beak in place of the mouth area, and the markings of the cheeks were painted a light green.

As the two stood in silence, watching Konoha with great intent, their backs turned to the dangers hidden in the Hidden Leaf, a soft rustle was heard behind them. The female was first to react. She turned sharply to face the potential threat. A Kusarigama (Japanese chain-scythe) once hidden began to swing high above her head. The male, whom had simply turned slowly as if already aware of the presence, poised himself in a fighting stance, ready to face his challenger.

The two stood like that for some time before a group of human like shadows jumped from a branch lower than their own, and soared high above the pair. Upon closer inspection, the figures were clearly not of this world because each bore no face and held no detailed human traits. It was as if the beings were indeed of the shadows.

Like the crack of a whip, the female and male sprung into action, separating from one another. "Night Walkers," reported the female more to herself than to her partner as she threw the weighted portion of the chain at one of the shadowed figures.

"Hn," the male said as he pulled one of his arms back, palm facing the enemy flat, before jumping up to their height and pushing it forward. The male's strike landed on one Night Walker, sending a straight shot of air through its body, and hitting a Night Walker behind it. Both shadows exploded into clouds of smoke and sparkles.

Then the male did a quick spin in the air with both hands facing outward. Almost immediately, several nearby Night Walkers exploded just before the male landed back on his branch.

"Good one," the female cheered as the male landed and gave her a thumb's up, "Now watch me!"

The weighted portion on the Kusarigama chain wrapped itself around one Night Walker. The female then jerked the chain forward before spinning around, causing the Night Walker's body to spin in a large circle, slamming into numerous Night Walkers on its cycle. Each Night Walker exploded before the chained Night Walker was released. "Now you die!" The female shouted before throwing the sickle at the Night Walker, slicing it in half. The Night Walker erupted into dust and sparkles.

"That's all of them," the male said.

The female, who had retrieved and hidden her Kusarigama, placed a hand on her forehead and looked into the sky, "The sun will be rising any minute now."

"Then tonight's mission is over. Let's head back to Konoha City," the male said, "We will place the masks back in the shrine after we get back in the city." The female nodded before chasing after her male partner, who had leapt from the branch.

* * *

Inside Konoha City dwells a shrine cared for by the Hyuga Clan. It is said that the shrine itself was once home to thousands of spirits, and that only one shrine maiden and priestess were ever able to calm the many spirits. As time went on, the maiden and priestess both began to age. The spirits, realising this, began to gain power over the holy duo. Although they were all friends, the maiden, priestess and spirits were in a raging internal war with one another. Before long, the maiden died from power depletion, and the priestess was quick to devise a way to seal the spirits. She decided that by sealing the spirits into several different masks would forever lock their powers away. Thus, these masks held untold powers which only few could harness. Before she died, the priestess left the Hyuga Clan, the maiden's family, with the responsibility of securing the masks for all the years to come.

* * *

A petite female with long, navy blue hair and pale skin knelt before the shrine and prayed. She prayed for future prosperity, and good health for her friends and family. She prayed for the homeless to find shelter, and for the years to come to be in good deed. Never once did she pray for herself.

As she prayed, small lights flickered about her. They danced with her hair as the wind lifted it from her back. The lights raced around her and spun in joyous circles. Before long, they grew in size and began to take the form of butterflies. The female did not notice this, for she was too busy praying to the gods and shrine spirits to heal the world and protect Konoha. It seemed that the more she prayed, the larger the butterflies got. That is, until they all combined and took the shape of a bird with large wings.

The bird of light perched itself behind the girl, never once making a sound as it stared silently at the shrine. The silence was peaceful as the girl prayed, and the bird was glad for it. It did not wish for anything to disturb this serenity.

Then, the bird's head turned sharply towards the trees surrounding the shrine. A presence of comfort filled the area before the bird turned back into small lights and flew into the shrine.

The crackle of a twig rang high throughout the area. The girl, who had finished praying, stood abruptly. She looked frantically about the area, but could see no threat.

As she turned back to the shrine, a boy with hair as blond as the light from the sun's rays stood before the girl with a wide grin. The female let a small shriek come from her mouth before she fell backwards onto the ground, "Eep!"

"Oi, Hinata," The male said as he helped the female stand, "Are you okay?"

Hinata, the female who was praying before, silently blushed before bowing her head. "Y-Yes Naruto-kun, I am okay," more red painted her face as she saw the boy's face get closer to her own.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hinata-chan? Your face is getting super red," Naruto, a boy of pure obliviousness, stated as he placed a hand atop her forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

At a loss for words, and stricken with embarrassment, the female simply shook her head before pulling herself away from the target of her affection. She then took a step back, allowing herself a chance to breathe.

"If you say so, Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he placed his hands inside his pockets before looking back at the forgotten shrine. "What were you doing out here," he asked as he took a moment to stare openly at the building.

"I-I was pray-." Hinata stuttered, but before she could finish her sentence, the loud clacking of boots was heard behind her.

Both Naruto and Hinata turned to see a blond female strutting toward them. The female had flawless skin and long bleached blond hair that, like Hinata's, went well past her waist in a plait. Her eyes shone like sea foam. Her face was model worthy as a graceful smile took hold of her face.

"Hinata, Naruto," she called as her boots clicked louder.

"Oh great, loud-mouth is here," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. Hinata slightly giggled.

"Where have you been, Hinata? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"She was praying at the shrine, Ino," Naruto said.

"Whatever," the blond, Ino, said before grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her away from Naruto. "We have to go! It's the first week of school, and before you know it, summer will be here! That means a lot of parties, which also means those new outfits! New outfits mean a bunch of shopping, and we both know what that means."

As the girl was rambled on, both Naruto and Hinata silently conversed among themselves. Again, the shrine was deserted.

The masked duo watched in silence as Naruto, Hinata, and Ino walked away from the shrine. With the stealth and grace of trained assassins, they landed where Hinata had stood. The female slightly knelt to the ground and dragged her gloved hands along the surface. "Did you see that, Hawk?"

The male did not move as he stared straight ahead. "Yes, she has begun to develop portions of the spiritual essence."

"It won't be long before she is with her own mask," the female remarked with a sort of mocking tone. "You must be feeling proud, huh, Hawk?"

"Hn," He said as they began to ascend the stairs to the shrine.

Upon entering the shrine, the duo separated. The female went into the leftmost portion of the shrine, behind a large wooden pillar. There, she grabbed a scroll that hung almost like a decoration from a rope tied around the wood. As she unrolled the scroll, sutras began to float about her in all forms and colors. When the scroll was fully opened, the female took off her mask.

Her face was one that was clearly favored by the gods, much like Ino's. She had sun-kissed skin and chocolate-colored eyes that promised of mischief. Her face was soft and angled. Her lips, like rose petals, were plump with small laugh lines to escort them. Her cheeks held a natural, pink blush. Her brown hair with the short fringe angled her face, giving her an adult appearance.

"Tenten, are you done," asked a male voice from the other side of the large shrine.

"Hai, Neji," the female called as she raced out of the left side of the shrine. As she ran, her clothes began to fade to dust. In their place was comfortable sleepwear. The female, Tenten, wore an oversized green shirt that slid slightly down her right shoulder. She also wore black basketball shorts and her hair hung in a bouncy ponytail at the back of her head. On her feet were pink flip-flops.

When Tenten made it to the entrance of the shrine, a male with long, brown hair and eyes as white as snow met her. His skin was pale as the moon, and his face held a sort of feminine aura, although he was clearly a male. His face was sharp with an aristocratic nose. He eyes, although seemingly large because of his lack of pupils, were sharp like that of a bird. He wore a simple white t-shirt and gray pajama bottoms. His hair, although long, was in an intricate plait starting from the base of his neck and ending at his middle back.

"Tenten," the male began as he stared down at the female before him. There was a small, comfortable silence between the two as their gazes met once again without the masks.

The lights that once illuminated Hinata now danced in abundance about the two, as if glad to see them once again. Every so often, pure lights of butterflies would fly just over Neji's head, but never straying from his presence.

Taking his hand and giving it a slight tug, Tenten smiled up at Neji. "Come on, we have to go home before Hinata gets worried. You are, after all, supposed to be looking after her and her little sister."

Neji, although not moving his mouth once, gave Tenten a smile of the eyes before leading them both outside of the shrine. Then, almost immediately, his eyes took a more serious appearance as the two once again stood where Hinata, Naruto, and Ino had.

Tenten, picking up on the shift in mood, sighed. "I'm sorry, Neji, but it has to be done. You know that if we don't, she will-,"

"I know," Neji said hurriedly, cutting Tenten off, "Just make sure to inform the others tonight. Judging by the size, this has to be done before next week."

Tenten nodded silently. "I'll have them prepared before Wednesday." Taking out her phone, Tenten began typing a message. "I'll make sure both Sasuke and Sai are present. I believe they will be the most useful to me."

"Good."

Raising an eyebrow, Tenten smirked knowingly. "I'll make a point to inform Wolf as well."

"Hn," Neji simply nodded. "Friday night will be when you shall strike."

Before turning her back, Tenten gave a sad look towards Neji. "I really am sorry, Neji." Then, like the wind, she was gone.

Looking up at the fading large moon, Neji sighed. His hard eyes momentarily turned to pools of icy water. "I am too."


	2. A Deadly Alley

**Okay! Chapter 2: A Dangerous Alley is ready for your dying pleasure. I hope you all enjoy. BTW, concerning my other stories (please give them a read), they will be updated as soon as possible. No excuses. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters the below. Just the tale. ^_^**

* * *

It was had been a week since the scene at the Hyuga shrine. The heat from the summer sun had finally died down in Konoha, and everyone welcomed the cooling air the night's breeze had to offer. All was well, and the normally bustling streets of Konoha were silent. With school out, students were eager to finally have time to sleep in, and no one planned to disturb the future of Konoha. For the first time in months, the students of the many prestigious institutions Konoha had to offer were finally drifting into a late slumber; all were tucked in and ready for dreamland except the young heiress of Konoha's Hyuga Clan.

* * *

Hinata scurried down the empty streets of Konoha. She had just gotten something very important. Ever since her father had begun working as the clan head and a member of the Konoha Elder Council (even though he wasn't _that _old), Hinata had seen a shift in his work habits. Now, instead of the normal two cups of coffee, he drank eight. His hair had begun to take on a lighter tone, although barely noticeable. To Hinata, that meant he was only one failed project away from having a head full of gray. Not to mention that the man, who normally took celebration very seriously (especially his own), didn't even notice that tomorrow was his birthday!

Hinata, who was also very adamant about celebrations, was in shock that her father forgot his own birthday. She was even more shocked when her father announced that he did not wish to celebrate it. Hinata, a little more than hurt by the change of events, was completely devastated. To her father this may just be a reminder that he was climbing in age, but Hinata still cared enough to locate a small shop that sold the finest teas in all of the Fire Nation because she knew how much her father loved herbal teas. She even went to the extent of having ordered a small set of antique knives from a local weapons shop which Tenten recommended because Hinata's father also loved any and all weapons from feudal Japan. The owner of the store was even nice enough to clean and repair any damages with the weapons. All Hinata had to do was come and pick them up late that evening.

Now here she was, running as fast as her legs could carry her back to her home and the safety of her room (because who could handle being out so late into the night in Konoha knowing that strangers lurked around almost every corner).

As the view of the Hyuga Compound became noticeable, Hinata got happier. She was almost home! Unfortunately, before she could even reach the street of the compound, something heavy wrapped itself around her ankles and caused her to fumble. Hinata fell forward onto the hard surface of concrete as the metallic weight tightened about her ankles. The pain she felt from her knees as they made contact with the ground brought tears to her eyes as blood began to stain that area of her dress. Looking down at her ankles, Hinata searched for what caused her to fall.

There was a chain wrapped around her ankles. Hinata's eyes followed the trail of the chain and they led into a dark alley that she could not see through. Blinking a few times, Hinata placed her hands on the chain, only to be pulled into the alley.

"What's happening?!" Hinata asked herself as she began to panic.

Her answer soon came in the form of three masked men standing over her body. The men slowly looked down on the female; a menacing aura took control of the air Hinata breathed.

The man closest Hinata sighed, "Damn, and here I thought we were going to get someone stronger." As he spoke, the male's voice took on a more deadly edge, and Hinata could not help but shiver.

"Stop complaining, Viper, and just get this done," the male who stood further away from Hinata said as he leant against the alley wall. Then the darkness seemed to shift about him before he completely disappeared from the area.

That left only the other two men. One of the men moved closer to Hinata. This male wore a mask resembling that of a sly fox, with eyes squinted into a laugh. He also wore a tight leather qipao-style turtleneck that ended just under his torso and exposed his pale, muscular belly. The shirt was black with red fastenings. He also wore matching leather pants that tightened to the knees and gothic boots that went up to the end of the pants, and were opened at the tip of the boot. This exposed his toenails completely black.

This male roughly grabbed Hinata's face with one hand. He then turned her face from left to right, and Hinata could feel a bruise beginning to make its way onto her cheek at the pressure he applied to it. "Your face has an ugly pale color," the male said as he examined her, "You should brighten up."

Placing a hand on the man's shoulder, Viper stepped forward to reveal a mask styled like an egg with a pointed chin. The eye portion, which was slanted in a sinister stare, was outlined with black paint. The cheeks had red and green scales. Viper wore a sleeveless zippered black vest under a white set of armor, and one large hoop earring hung from his right ear. He also wore a blue scarf that had red flames at the end. A pair of black sleeves was attached to his arms with red strings tied to his forearms and wrists. Viper also wore simple black pants and metallic shoes with large, red wrappings on his ankles.

Viper slightly snickered as he pulled the man away from Hinata's face causing her head to hit the cement harshly. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"No. I am just stating a fact. She would be prettier if she was not so white."

Hinata, who was desperately trying her best to not let the threatening tears fall from her eyes, looked for a way to escape. She tried to crawl away, but the nagging tug from the chain stopped her. Her eyes slowly trailed the links of the chain to find that it was being held by something from the darkness further in the alley.

The chains rattled as they shifted from their den in the shadows. A mask resembling a bear emerged from the thick shadows to reveal a female figure similar to the males. "So you finally noticed," the female spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice as she tugged the chains playfully, slightly pulling Hinata closer to the males.

Hinata almost choked when she noticed the woman holding a sickle in her right hand, the deadly blade curving ever so softly to a dangerous point. The chain, like the ones in her father's books, was attached to the sickle, completing the Kusarigama.

The tears flew freely from Hinata as the woman drew closer and the chain rattled louder. "Wh-Who are you people," Hinata cried in a stutter. Ignoring her completely, the female whipped her portion of the chain causing it to snap and coil. Immediately, Viper threw two hidden needles, which were about the size of his arm and about an inch thick, into the ground well above Hinata's head and below her feet. The chain the female once held in her left hand which bound Hinata's ankles wrapped around the needle below her feet. Then she threw the sickle and it, along with the remaining portion of the chain, wrapped around the needle above Hinata's head. The sickle then spun around the needle like the hands to a clock, and somehow slammed into Hinata's forehead with a sickening thud.

Darkness soon claimed Hinata's vision, and just before she blacked out, Hinata whispered, "Please, stop."

Not heeding her words, the three masked individuals simply watched as darkness took Hinata.


	3. Binding Ritual

**A/N: Another chapter! YAY! This time, I shall call this chapter the Binding Ritual. It's kind of interesting, at least to me, but hopefully others will understand that this is just scratching the surface of what has yet to unfold. Oh, and thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoring this Fanfiction. I am so happy that it appeals to you all. I hope it gets better and better. Also, I earnestly request that some of you check out my other Fanfictions. They might also gain your attention. I plan to take all of them off hiatus ASAP. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the characters. I just own the tale below. **

* * *

Tenten removed her mask. She then stared at Hinata, and slightly frowned. The girl was out cold, and she did not put up any form of resistance to this attack. Tenten had expected Hinata to try and fight back in some form of way besides crying and asking to be released so politely. Tenten did not like weak people, and Hinata was definitely weak. This would only make it harder for them to train her, and easier for the dark forces to control her.

"Oi, Panda," Tenten turned to see Viper remove his mask. A handsome face greeted her in the form of Sasuke Uchiha. He had onyx eyes and raven black hair.

"What is it, Viper?" Tenten asked as she continued to stare at the unconscious Hinata, keeping the code names going.

"Can we go ahead and start this?"

Blinking once, Tenten nodded before stepping back and letting Sasuke stand in her place. "Go ahead and begin, Fake."

"Gladly," the final masked person, Fake, said as he knelt next to Hinata's unconscious body. He studied her body and face. He dragged his fingers along her upper arms and before turning his head slightly to Tenten. "For this ritual, I need blood."

Unfazed, Tenten asked, "How much?"

With equal chill, the masked Fake said, "Enough to cover her entire body."

Silence surrounded the three people. Tenten knew that she had to report everything that happened tonight to Neji, and this bit of information would not make him happy. In fact, Tenten was sure that if she gave permission to the two males, Neji would probably never forgive her. But, Tenten placed her mask back on. "Do it." This had to be done and the only way to make this happen was to give into her mask, her darker half.

Sasuke snickered before placing his mask back on. Fake just nodded before turning back to Hinata's body, "As you wish, Panda."

Producing a blank scroll and a large paint brush, Fake took a few steps away from Hinata's body and began writing words in ancient text.

Sasuke took this as his cue. He produced ten Senbon (needles) from a small pouch on his back. "Oi, Panda," he said, "before I begin, are you sure you want us to do it this way?"

Tenten gave Sasuke no moment's hesitation. "Viper, I need not remind you that this mission is simply for the protection of Konoha. There is no question of clarity when I, your commander, give you an order. Is that understood?"

There was an air of hostility between the two before Sasuke turned his head away from the female. "Understood, Commander," Sasuke said muttered under his breath. He then harshly threw all ten Senbon into Hinata's legs and arms. Blood immediately oozed from the pins and formed droplets of crimson about Hinata's body.

Tenten narrowed her eyes behind her mask. Sasuke was a good fighter, and an even better spearhead, but his arrogance and temper could hinder his talents. He often thought of himself too highly, and had to be put into place by either Neji or Wolf. Unfortunately, it was Tenten who had to deal with his persistent ego tonight, and it irked her. Sasuke was just too much, she thought.

Fake, who had been hurriedly writing, looked up immediately and threw the scroll over Hinata's body. He then produced another scroll and, starting from the left side of Hinata, threw it on the opposite side. Tenten and Sasuke caught the two scrolls as silver lines took the place of the unraveled portions on Hinata's body.

"Now, I need to recite the ancient texts. Everyone, prepare yourselves." Fake said calmly as he produced another scroll. This time, the scroll already bore calligraphy. Fake simply held it out before himself. He began to read:

_**Ancient God of Wrath and Bravery,**_

_**Ancient Spirits of Good and Evil,**_

_**Take hold of this vessel I present,**_

_**And make her into a prized champion**_

_**That wields righteous judgment,**_

_**And protects all those close and dear.**_

* * *

As Fake spoke, the words he recited flew from the scroll and began to wrap around Hinata's floating form. The only thing holding Hinata down, Tenten noticed was her Kusarigama. The chain at Hinata's feet still held her to the earth with the support of Sasuke's Senbon, but the other needle had long since given way, allowing Tenten's sickle portion to lay forgotten on the cold ground as Hinata's arms spread out like an eagle. Hinata's blood trickled from her body like rain, and Tenten could not help but stare at the sheer amount of crimson. Sasuke made sure that Hinata bled, that was for sure.

* * *

_**Spirits of the Netherworld, hear my plea.**_

_**Bind this vessel in your holy words.**_

_**Make a warrior of this vessel, and do with as you please.**_

_**For us, the protectors of this great land are bound by oath to serve.**_

_**Give this vessel your blessings and allow her to awaken.**_

_**Awaken her, spirits of the shrine!**_

_**Awaken the one whom you have chosen!**_

_**I beseech thee!**_

The blood surrounding Hinata shot up like rays of red light. Tenten, Sasuke, and Fake shielded their eyes from the blinding rays as bursts of thunder shook the ground on which they stood. The buildings which formed the alley shook as cracks began to appear on their stone walls.

Sasuke took note of the shift in gravity around the alley, causing everyone (aside from Hinata) to become heavier. Their breathing became slightly labored.

Hinata, oblivious to all the chaos around her, simply raised one arm to the sky. Then, a large bird of light flew from the sky and landed with a large thud before the unconscious girl and the three masked individuals. The bird looked around before turning its large head to Hinata and brushing its beak on her bloodied cheek, as if not noticing the severe state she was in.

"_You have called me here, Hime," _The bird spoke in its celestial voice. _"What is your command?"_

Opening her eyes for the first time, Hinata showed Tenten, Sasuke, and Fake her blood filled orbs. "My command, Bird of Prey, is for you to destroy all those who threaten my existence!" Hinata shouted in a voice not her own.

Had Tenten been surprised, she would've screamed when the bird turned its large head to her comrades and herself. Had Tenten been unprepared, she would've been blown nearly seven feet into the hard wall behind herself. Had she been alone, Tenten would've never survived that night. Fortunately, Tenten wasn't alone.

* * *

Sasuke was the first to react to the large bird's attack. The bird shot wild balls of fire and water at the three with deadly precision, but before any attack could land, Sasuke had already shot a fireball of his own from his mouth. The attack landed directly on the bird's chest, causing it to fall into a building. Small butterflies left its figure as the bird simply shrunk a size smaller.

Still, the bird pressed on. It launched another round of water and fire assaults, much larger than the previous set had been. When they met with Sasuke's fire balls, the water turned into clouds of steam and the fire simply exploded. Both Sasuke and the giant bird were at a stalemate.

While Sasuke battled the giant bird, Tenten turned her attention to Fake. "Sai," Tenten said as she folded her arms securely around her waist, "I need you to prepare a seal."

"Roger," the masked figure known as Fake, Sai, said as he unraveled another scroll and quickly drew a simple seal.

"Good, now place it on the back of Hinata's neck."

Even without the order, Sai did not hesitate to do as he was told. He wrapped the scroll around his arm, with the seal facing outward on his palm, and leapt from his defensive position next to Tenten. He landed behind Hinata with the grace of a cat. When he got into position, Sai launched his hand at Hinata's neck.

Hinata screamed as Sai took her neck into a vice grip, and she flailed about in the air. She fell when she felt his nails dig into her skin and draw blood.

The giant bird, which was now about the size of a normal human being by then, panicked as it saw Hinata

fall. The bird pushed away Sasuke, who was constantly blasting fire at it, with a flap of its giant wing. Sasuke simply landed on his feet and started the assault again.

"_Hime!" _The bird shouted as it became frantic to get to Hinata's now limp body.

"Do you wish to save your precious princess?" Tenten asked as she stood before the fallen Hinata. She then gripped the girl's face as Sai tightened his grip once again. The bird was oblivious to the fact that the seal which Sai was currently imprinting on Hinata was also taking form on its large chest. "Is that what you want, Bird of Prey?"

"_Please, do not hurt Hime! Release her!" _ The bird shouted louder as it steadily grew smaller.

"If that is what you wish then you must finish the binding contract." Tenten said as she drew away from Hinata's form.

"_I will! Just stop this boy from his assaults and the other from hurting Hime!"_

"I will, if you finish the binding contract! Or would you rather turn into nothing once again?" Tenten asked as she proudly stood before the bird.

"_I agree!" _The bird shouted.

"Very well." Tenten raised her hand to signal Sasuke to stop attacking. He did and returned to Tenten's side. The bird breathed out a large sigh as it fell flat on the earth.

Sasuke, who had grown impatient, marched up to the bird and pressed a boot onto its head. "Speak, or I will burn you into something so hideous your precious Hime wouldn't be able to stomach you!" Sasuke sneered as Tenten shook her head in disapproval.

The bird spoke:

_**Father and Mother, I kneel today.**_

_**Today I bind with the vessel.**_

_**Father and Mother, goodbye today.**_

_**Today I serve and protect.**_

_**Father and Mother, I live today.**_

_**Today I live inside a vessel.**_

_**Father and Mother, I fight today.**_

_**Today I fight for Hime.**_

* * *

The three removed their masks once again. Tenten was not surprised when Sai removed his hand away from Hinata's neck with his skin burned and with an expression on his face as if nothing happened. She was not surprised when the bird turned to ash and all of the light faded completely away from its remains. She was not surprised in the least when Hinata crumbled to the floor, and Sasuke caught her head just before it collided with hard cement. She was not even surprised when a mask in the form of an eagle's face presented itself proudly on Hinata's face.

"Be proud, Bird of Prey. For now your Hime will know you exist, and you will live forever inside her," Tenten said with a sigh as she took her chain off Hinata and grabbed her forgotten Kusarigama. She then nodded to Sasuke, who picked Hinata up, before the three masked persons disappeared into the night, leaving no trail of their existence.

* * *

That night, Tenten was surprised when she heard the Bird of Prey speak once again:

_**Father and Mother, today I breathe.**_

_**Today I was noticed by my Hime.**_

* * *

**A/N: Dark, yeah? **


	4. Confusion

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of _Anbu: Protectors of Konoha. _I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm open to any suggestions or criticism, so please review. I am eager to see what you guys have to say. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or show, just the tale below. **

* * *

It had been a week since Hinata found herself with a massive headache and awake inside of the Hyuga Compound's private medical center. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there, or what happened before. All she knew was what her sister knew and what Neji and her father were willing to say.

Apparently she had taken a trip to some local shop in Konoha the night before her father's birthday. On her way home she was attacked by some gangsters. She would've been raped or killed had Neji not been out that same night shopping for a present for his uncle. With his help, Hinata was able to fight off the attackers. Unfortunately, Hinata wasn't paying close enough attention. A gangster, with the courage of a fool, swung a blunt object and struck Hinata in the back of her head. That knocked her completely out for a week.

Hinata was completely surprised, to say the least.

* * *

Outside of the Hyuga Compound's medical center, there was an intricate network of buildings familiar to every Hyuga. To the right of the large medical center was a small nest of homes for single, medical savvy branch members of the Hyuga family. To the left of the center was another nest of slightly larger homes for the Hyuga Main House medical members with families. Together, the main and branch members operated on numerous patients across the compound. The two also trained medical students from across the large city of Konoha.

"I cannot believe what happened to Hinata, " Ino said as she looked over the medical report before her. After Hinata had returned to the Hyuga Compound the week before and Ino had gotten word about her condition, the blond teen had frantically rushed over to the Hyuga Compound. She immediately demanded information. Since then, Ino had yet to stop pestering her medical friend about Hinata's condition.

"I know, Ino. You've been saying that ever since you heard about her. Day _and _night," a pink haired female said as she moved the medical report from the blond's vision. "If you're so worried about Hinata, why not just go and see her," the female asked as she averted her emerald green eyes to the documents.

"Because, Sakura," Ino said as she moved her eyes from the pink haired female's face and out towards the doors of the medical center, "Neji won't let anyone within six feet of Hinata's room." Ino then slouched on the table separating her and the pink haired female and sighed sadly. "Neji can be such a grouch; I don't know how Tenten deals with him," she said in childish tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the silliness of the situation. True, Hinata's sudden condition was a surprise to everyone, especially her friends, and it was also true, now that Hinata has been admitted to the Hyuga medical center Neji won't let anyone inside of her room to see her, but that didn't mean that everyone was allowed to pester Sakura! Sakura had a life too, you know, or did no one consider her feelings?Just because she was on the Konoha medical staff assigned to the Hyuga Clan's medical center and under the strict mentorship of Lady Tsunade, Konoha's leading doctor and one of the smartest women in medicine to date, didn't mean that she knew everything.

"And don't you think it's weird how the story played out?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she flipped a page on the clipboard.

"Well, Neji was the only one with Hinata that night (aside from the gangsters), and he said that Hinata was knocked unconscious towards the end of the fight."

At this, Sakura lifted a pink eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

"Don't you think that's weird?"

"Not really. Everyone knows the "tragic" tale of how Hinata lost a midnight fight." Sakura said as she once again rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point, Sakura." Ino said. "How is it that Hinata wound up losing so much blood if all she did was get knocked unconscious?"

With this, there was an awkward pause between the two females.

"Just blew your mind, didn't I?" Ino joked.

"Hey, how about we let Hinata rest?"

"What?"

"We could go check out another cafe today, or how about we go shopping instead? Come on! Let's have some fun!" Sakura asked hurriedly as she gathered her medical documents and stood from her seat. She then grabbed Ino's hand and dragged the female outside of the medical center.

"Wait!" Ino protested as she stumbled after her friend. "Sakura, slow down!"

* * *

That night, Tenten and Neji met before the Hyuga Shrine. The air was thick with tension, and the shrine sat ominously silent as the moon loomed above the duo. Stars danced in abundance as bright flickers of spirits flew about the shrine grounds. As the two drew closer time began to slow. The spirits no longer fluttered about in quick motions like dragonflies, but instead they floated by loosely like butterflies in the breeze until they hovered completely still, suspended in the air. Still, Neji and Tenten continued towards one another.

When all spirits were at a halt, masks began to materialize onto Neji and Tenten's faces. Slowly, the masks took their shape as the spirits began to disintegrate into nothingness, taking with them their glowing lights. Soon, the Hyuga Shrine was no longer dwelling in radiance. Only the bright moon offered comfort.

By the time Neji and Tenten stood adjacent one another, their masks were complete. Once again, the Hawk and Panda lived, and time continued.

Releasing a ragged breath, Neji's body shook as his clothes changed into shadows before completely converting into his ninja gi. When the transformation was complete, he looked up to see Tenten too in her uniform. Her body was hunched over as she gave out a pained gasp. Had Tenten not been wearing her mask, Neji was sure she would be crying. Because she wore the mask, however, the Bear would never allow Tenten to show a weakness, much like his Hawk would never let Neji scream.

Walking over to Tenten, Neji helped the female stand straight. "Are you alright," he asked.

Behind her mask, Tenten bit her lower lip. "Yeah, I'm fine," she bit out. She then stood straight before breathing out calmly, her mind thinking.

Neji nodded. He understood exactly what Tenten was thinking. When dawning the masks of the Hyuga Shrine, one did not simply _change _clothes. No. It was more complicated than that. Shadows would overwhelm one from head to toe and shift their entire being. In the process of changing over, however, the bodies experienced pain. This, perhaps, was because all humans are considered creatures of light, meaning they can live in both light and dark, but because humans were solely considered that of light, shifting the soul into one engulfed in shadows was like having a limb from your body being torn off. In this sense, there were two of Neji: one who wore the mask and raised the cloak of Hawk, and the one who did not, the real Neji. The same was for Tenten.

"Alright," Neji said.

"So why did you call me out here," asked Tenten as she backed away from Neji.

Sighing, Neji said, "Tonight we are going to break in the new mask. Tonight we begin Hinata's-!"

Almost immediately, the pressure around Neji and Tenten. The air grew heavy and thick, nearly suffocating them. Power surged from an unknown source, causing the remaining spirits in the yard to quickly fly back into the shrine. Jumping apart, Neji and Tenten rapidly turned their heads in search of the cause, but nothing, or no one, could be found in the area.

Looking at one another, an understanding passed between the two before they separated completely from one another and abandoned the shrine.

* * *

Miles outside of Konoha and well into the Hidden Leaf, there stood a silhouette atop a tree's branch. Slowly, the figure bent over, laughing. The laugh it released shifted from a simple, small chuckle to a deep and insane cackle. Its hand shoved against the trunk of the tree, leaving a dark, burning print. The cackling grew louder as both Hawk and Bear searched around Konoha for the source of power. The figure laughed harder at their ignorance. "The war hasn't even started, and already the enemy is losing," the silhouette noted. "This war is going to be fun." Darkly, the silhouette's laughing continued.

* * *

**A.N: Does that cliffhanger anger you? Haha... just kidding. Or at least, I hope not. I thought it would be interesting to end it here. Any theories as to what might happen next? **


End file.
